Mugiwara Campfire
by LuffyGirl
Summary: I can't really think of a summary for this story. Just enjoy! XD


Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I own nothing of SpongeBob SquarePants!

Summary: Can't really think of one. XD

* * *

It was a nice quiet night on the Thousand Sunny. Brook was on watch duty and almost everyone was asleep. ALMOST everyone.

Luffy lay in his hammock unable to sleep. He kept tossing and turning and forced his eyes closed but obviously none of that was helping.

"_I'm bored."_ Luffy thought staring at the ceiling. Then his stomach growled. _"And hungry. … Oh! I know what we can do!"_

Several minutes later…

"Ah~," Brook sighed. "What a beautiful night."

"EVERYBODY, WAKE UP!" Luffy suddenly shouted using a megaphone which he took from Usopp's bag.

Brook practically fell off the crow's nest and held onto the side. "What is it, Luffy-san?" He asked as he pulled himself back up.

"I'm bored so we're going to do something fun!" Luffy said smiling.

Soon, everyone came out from the men's/women's quarters which were followed by angry mumbles and tired groans.

"Listen up, guys!" Luffy began using the megaphone. "We're going to ha…"

Nami took the megaphone, threw it on the floor, crushed the poor thing which made dying out noises, picked it back up and then threw it out into the ocean.

"Hey, that was my megaphone!" Usopp said.

Nami ignored him and then hit Luffy on the head.

"Ow! Nami, what was that for?!" Luffy complained as he rubbed his head.

"For disturbing us while we were sleeping!"

"But I'm bored."

"So what do you want us to do about it?!"

"Let's have a campfire!"

"No." Everyone simply said as they walked away.

"Oh, come on! Why not?!" Luffy whined.

"How the heck are we going to have a campfire on this ship?!" Nami said. "Why have one at all?!"

"Ple~~ase?" Luffy begged.

"Sure, why not." Robin said. "It is a lovely night after all."

"Robin!" Nami said.

"Ya~~y! I'll go get marshmallows!" Luffy cheered as he ran to the kitchen.

"Hey, you're not going in the fridge!" Sanji said as he followed Luffy.

XXX

Everyone was soon gathered around the campfire pit which was specially made by Usopp and Franky in less than five minutes. How did they manage to do that you ask, I really don't know.

"Again, why are we doing this?" Zoro questioned.

"Cuz I was bored." Luffy answered honestly as he put a huge pure burnt marshmallow on top of a piece of chocolate which was put between two graham crackers and then messily ate it.

"At least it's a beautiful night." Nami said looking at the stars.

"Oh! I have another idea!"

Almost everyone groaned in annoyance.

"Let's sing a song!"

Almost everyone groaned louder in annoyance.

"What? Every campfire needs a song! Right, Brook, Franky?"

"Right, captain." Franky said as he took out his guitar. "I'll just make up a tune right now and you guys can sing along with whatever comes up in your mind."

"Where'd the guitar come from?" Everyone questioned.

"That's right, Luffy-san." Brook agreed also. "As a matter of fact, I'll just make up a song right now along with the music."

Franky started playing the guitar and Brook thought up a few things before he started singing.

"O.k. I call this song… 'The Campfire Song' Song."

"That's the best you can come up with it?" Nami questioned with a sweat drop on her head. She was obviously ignored when Brook started singing.

"Let's gather around the campfire and sing…"

"Our campfire song! Our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song! And…" Luffy butted in and then Usopp also joined in.

"If you don't think that we can't sing it faster then you're wrong."

"But it'll help if you just sing alo~ng!" Chopper cutely chimed in.

"Bum, bum, bum~!" Luffy and Usopp randomly (and badly) sang.

"C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song! C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song!" Usopp began and then Luffy, Chopper and Franky joined in.

"And if you don't think that we can't sing it faster then you're wrong but it'll help if you just sing alo~~ng!" Brook sang in.

"C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song! Nami, Robin, sing!" Luffy sang to them. Both girls just stared at him with blank faces.

"Zoro, Sanji!" Usopp and Chopper told them.

"No." They both said emotionless.

"Why, it'll make you feel good!"

"Yeah!" Franky and Brook butted in and continued singing. "It'll he~~lp!"

"It'll he~~lp!" Usopp and Chopper repeatedly chimed in.

"If you just sing alo~~~ng!" They all sang while Franky played crazier tunes on his guitar.

"OH, YEAH!" Luffy shouted extremely loud as he jumped in the air with his hands out high. Anymore excitement he would've accidentally used his Gum-Gum Firework power.

Then the said singers were sitting around the campfire and sighed as if nothing happened.

"Ah~, wasn't that relaxing?" They all asked.

"That was the worst song I ever heard." Zoro said.

"I'm going to sleep." Sanji said standing up. "Hopefully our next crew mate will be a psychiatrist. Or a minister."

"You guys need more things to do around here." Nami mentioned while heading back to the women's quarters. "Either that or no more S'mores for you guys."

"That was… Interesting." Robin said also leaving.

Soon Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook were left.

"ONE MORE TI…"

"NO!" Everyone but Robin shouted.

* * *

**Mini Special! :D :D :D**

"**This was fun!" Luffy said.**

"**It was humiliating." said Zoro.**

"**Oh! There's this video on YouTube and it's all of us doing the Harlem Shake!"**

"**I've seen it. Unfortunately."**

"**We all have." Usopp butted in.**

**Luffy decided to play the song and randomly started dancing.**

"**I'm out of here." Zoro said as he stood up.**

"**Hey, Zoro where are you going?" Nami asked as she walked past him.**

"**Luffy's playing that dumb Harlem Shake song again."**

"**Oh."**

"**Yup. So I'm leaving before…"**

**Everybody in the crew started dancing around Zoro and he just stared at them feeling embarrassed.**

"_**Why? Why me?"**_** Zoro thought.**

"**Are you guy's o.k?" Ace asked who unexpectedly popped up from nowhere who sweat dropped at the awkward scene before him.**

* * *

Where it says: **'Luffy decided to play the song and randomly started dancing.'** You can play the song if you like cuz it goes good with the reading. (At least I tried to make sure it did.)

Other than that, I have no other author's note for this story. Lol. Just…

Review, please! XD


End file.
